


Aurora Borealis

by Lati_Oni



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lati_Oni/pseuds/Lati_Oni
Summary: She works in his shadow, she's cocky, she's quick, she knows how to get into his head.What he can't deny is she produces the results he seeks, anything for Lady EdelgardDeadly, efficient, just like him.But what happens when he begins to miss her shadow looming at his side?She was like Aurora Borealis after all, he was lucky to have seen her time and time again, but will she disappear as quickly as she appeared?
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumping a lot of my works that i'm usually too shy to post. I'd appreciate feedback and i'd love to produce more for everyone :)

_ Prologue:  _

  
  


_ Many of the students wondered who she was, only appearing so often, briefly at best. She would always cut through the campus quickly, with purpose and poise. She would always seem to come out of the shadows before gears began to turn around the monastery. She is often found carrying various worn books with her, sometimes documents wrapped neatly with a single red ribbon. _

_ She was an easy spot, a long straight billowing dress paired with a neat shouldered coat. Her hair was short and feathered, the purple tones highlighted with a soft maroon as if she soaked it in wine. Her nails were always neatly painted the same color as the beaded jewelry she often wore, both her bracelets and earrings matching the dark red. _

_ She looked to be the age of the other staff or students, some even say she may have been a tutor. She wore a confident smirk on her painted lips and a lone scar crossed over her mouth top to bottom. Few students have dared to ask her business at the monastery, she would always give a short, simple answer. Her green eyes would flicker mischievously as a smirk tugged at her lips.  _

_ “Business” _

_ Her voice was slightly hoarse with little discernible accent. She had a knowing tone, and her simple statement held firm enough that non bothered to question her from there. Especially after people began to see exactly who she had business with. _

_ Sometimes they were spotted in the library, sometimes by the stables, the location never stayed consistent. The person in question was always somebody equally masked in shadow, Hubert Von Vestra. He towered over her as they spoke in hushed tones, exchanging various items every time they met. Rumors quickly sparked among the student body, all of which were coldy dismissed by Hubert himself in the same smug way. _

_ “Business” _

_ Even Edelgard herself questioned their mysterious dealings, but time and time again was simply dismissed by the same, simple response. From then on it became routine, almost a running joke among the others. The meetings were often,a few times a week, while some seemed weeks apart dabbled with missed opportunities. Their common meeting spots left with Hubert waiting alone for sometime,his nose in a book or a familiar red-ribboned scroll. _

_ Nobody even knew a name, the curiosity biting at everyone's heels. It didn’t take long for some to grow impatient and at least demand a simple answer. The two practically cornered Hubert in one of his many waiting spots. Ferdinand and Caspar, staring expectantly at the mage as his yellow eyes flickered up from his scroll. Caspar struggled to speak for a moment, still nervous. _

_ “Hey...uh..Hu-” _

_ Suddenly Ferdinand cut in passionately, the question at hand had clearly been on his mind for some time. _

_ “I understand it’s business! But please! Tell us this mystery person's name!” _

_ Hubert seemed taken aback at the outburst, his eyes slightly widened. It took a moment, but he let out his characteristic low chuckle. Ferdinand and Caspar both swallowed hard, waiting for a response. _

_ “ _ **_Aurora_ ** _ ” _

_ Hubert uttered the name almost warmly, each syllable sounded out slowly so it rolled off his tongue naturally. _

_ The two stared at him a moment, seemingly satisfied with the response. Ferdinand was the first to speak. _

_ “What a lovely name! I hope she is well!” he announced happily. _

_ Hubert humored the two as they chatted excitedly at their newfound knowledge and eventually left him be. His eyes returned to the book and he chuckled softly to himself once more.  _

_ “You’re popular as ever” He uttered simply. _

_ A flash of the familiar violet hair shone behind him in the shadows, a hand extending out and placing a few more scrolls at his side. _

_ “Oh I know, it’s like Aurora Borealis, you only get to see me a few times” _


	2. Chapter 1: An Inevitable Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his search to accomplish his duties, Hubert finds himself trapped in her little game.  
> An Inevitable Encounter

Chapter 1: An Inevitable Encounter

  
  


“Hubert, I assume you have things taken care of?”

Edelgard paced back and forth in her quarters, papers in hand. She glanced to the mage, who stood in the rooms center with his hands neatly behind his back. He nodded his head with a faint smirk acknowledging her.

“Of course, who do you take me for? I will be contacting my sources today, and the task will be completed.” He held a hint of cockiness in his voice, and retrieved a small book from his pocket to review his notes. “Things will go without a hitch, as usual, you have my word”

Edelgard stood in place a moment, ceasing her pacing. She eyed him and finally gave an exasperated sigh. “I trust those words to be true, I'll let you get to it then. Dismissed.”

Hubert bowed, his hand over his heart. “As you wish”

The mage made his way out from the quarters, out into the Monastery. It was early morning, with few out and about. The air still smelt of morning dew and the breeze carried the fresh scent of the lake. Admittedly, he was tired. It was a long night of research into the topic at hand. He needed a new source to assist in his plans that wouldn't leave such obvious tracks back to him and Lady Edelgard. He hated having to dispose of such trash. It was a waste of his time, and Lady Edelgards blossoming plans had to be executed flawlessly.

His footsteps echoed in the near empty halls as he made his way towards the front gates and he nodded knowingly at the few guards stationed at this early hour. The courtyard merchants were just rising to begin setting up for the day, tired murmurs echoing throughout. The guard at the gate gave him the pass to go through and Hubert found himself waiting just beyond that.

He had heard rumors of another mage making quite a name for themselves with a strong network throughout Fodlan, and arranged a meeting to work out a deal. Hubert waited for some time, growing slightly impatient at this individuals tardiness. He crossed his arms with a deep sigh. He only hoped this would not be another waste of his time.

Soon enough a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, the over sized hood draped elegantly over a stone mask the stranger wore. The surface was rough, and an ugly face was etched on its front.

Hubert kept on his guard, “You’re late” He uttered coldly.

“My apologies. The boss had me survey the area.” The stranger approached slowly.

Hubert's brow furrowed, “Boss? I was sent some lackey of all things?” he uttered venomously. “I have matters of utmost importance to discuss and I am delivered some messenger?”

The man was taken aback by the hostility in his voice, taking one step back, “I-i’m sorry they don’t usually appear for trivial req-”

“Trivial? Is my business considered trivial? What a laugh.” Hubert darkly chuckled, “I can assure you i’m very much so serious about this task and they send me some lackey who is intimidated by me already? Pathetic.” He took a step forward, a dark aura swirling around him, his expression grim. His yellow eyes glowed menacingly as he closed in on the stranger. “I don’t appreciate being taken lightly, i’m a very busy man”

The figure was practically frozen in place, stuttering out excuses quietly until Hubert spoke again.

“Don’t waste my time, you’re lucky I don’t kill you on the spot. I either want this boss individual or nothing at all. I don’t play games nor babysit fearful little lackeys like yourself." His magic pulsed and the man was pushed a few feet back and he nearly stumbled to the ground in his efforts to slip back into the shadows.

Hubert scoffed to himself and straightened his coat. Nothing peeved him more than wasted time. Now he would have to double his efforts if this boss didn't show up. He turned on his heel and stormed back into the gates. This morning already gave him a fowl start.

"How troublesome…."

  * • • •



Time passed, the morning shifted to the afternoon quickly enough. The once quiet grounds bustled with students and noise. The marketplace was open and people passed to and from the outside.

A woman in long dark flowing garb cut through the crowd, catching the eyes of a few students and passerby. She strode with purpose, her eyes set in front of her. She scanned the crowd for an easy looking target. She decided on a boy with deep red hair, chatting with a few women by the gates.

"Excuse me," she approached with a sly smile. She watched his attention quickly shift, his eyes lighting up as he looked at her. 

"Oh? How can I help a beautiful lady like yourself?" He grinned.

A sleazeball, she had chosen correctly.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where I could find Von Vestra at this hour?" She asked smoothly.

"Oh? Hubert? Probably in the library at this time. Why?" 

"Business" she said simply. "Thank you" She gave a quick nod and quickly moved past him before he could say more.

“Wait! I wouldn't bother him if I were you! Hey!”

She simply waved dismissively as she disappeared into the crowd once more

  * • • •



Hubert was exactly where he was thought to be, buried in paperwork in the library. His coffee cup has run cold, a few gulps left in the black mug. His fingers were tangled in his hair as he toiled over his papers. He was mumbling softly as he reviewed his tasks, jotting notes every so often with his pen.

He was alone in the library, most students knew not to bother him when he was working on things for Edelgard. The large double doors were open just enough to faintly hear what went on in the hallways. Soft whispers and footsteps echoed in the second floor corridor and it paired well with the quiet scratching of his quill.

He was deeply focused on his work, even then he failed to notice the door quietly open. Silent footsteps all the way up to the desk he sat at.

**_*SLAM*_ **

The doors swung shut with a loud slam, Hubert looked up, almost startled at the noise. But as soon as he realized he did not recognize the woman before him he stood up abruptly with his magic at the ready.

“Oh calm down sweetheart I just wanna talk” She teased. She stood nearly a foot under his height, looking up at him with knowing eyes. She flicked her finger downwards and he was forced right back into his seat.

“Who are you?” Hubert snapped.

The woman pulled up a chair of her own, sitting down delicately before him. She placed a neatly manicured hand over his cold coffee cup and it began to warm itself up.

“No coffee for me? I thought you wanted to talk business. How rude”

It took Hubert a moment to realize his situation, and that he couldn't move at all. He gave her a quizzical look and opened his mouth to speak.

“What? Not what you expected for the big boss?” She interrupted, reading his expression.

He gave a soft chuckle, “Admittedly, no.” He struggled in his seat a moment and continued, “But seeing how you managed to sneak up on me and even keep me here on top of it speaks for your expertise.”

She chuckled lightly, “Flattery gets you nowhere with me,” she pushed his cup towards him. “I heard you gave my associate quite the scare. But I assure you I'm much, much scarier..”

Hubert felt the pressure of her magic start to crush him, he grunted softly and held fast until he was suddenly able to move again.

“Now that we made that clear, let’s talk.” Her green eyes flickered to his now steaming hot cup of coffee.

Hubert studied her expression, it was calm and unyielding. He reached for the cup and picked it up, bringing it to his lips for a ginger sip. “I hear you have quite the network. Is that true?”

“Yes, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I walked right in here without a hitch, did I not?”

“And clearly you’re a capable mage, from what I've seen.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“And even I can’t find a record of your existence, your footprint in this world in minimal”

“I’m as good as dead, so again, true.”

Again, he studied her quietly, he couldn't read her face nor body language. She merely sat before him, her green eyes meeting his with laser accuracy. The smile on her features didn’t waver once during the silence. He considered his options, she was clearly a useful asset to have. Her aura practically sucked him in, she may even be too much of an asset, a danger even.

“I need an information gatherer, one who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty. I cannot always leave my post here.” He began. “Some Nobles I need...disposed of.”

“So I'm playing adviser of an adviser, it sounds fun,” She smirked. “I take it i’ll be compensated fairly for my time?”

“If you do good work, of course.”

“Alright sounds like a good time” She stood up slowly. She extended her hand towards him. “Shake on it...boss” She winked.

Hubert stood and took her hand, they shook and he felt a sudden burn in his palm and he whipped his hand back. A small sigil was burnt into his glove, it resembled lights over a mountain range. By the time he looked back up she was standing in the doorway with a smirk.

“Lose the gloves next time, it’s rude to shake on a deal with gloves. She snickered.

He let out an irritated scoff, “I’ll bear that in mind…” He peeled off the scorched glove and rubbed his sore palm, “Wait...I never caught your name…!” he called after her.

She leaned in the doorway, and gave a small semi-formal bow.

“ **_Aurora_ ** ”

The way she uttered her name was slow and deliberate, and she gave Hubert a small wave.

“We’ll keep in touch~”

And with that she closed the door behind her, Hubert papers flew around as she did.

At that point he wasn't sure what he had gotten into.


End file.
